


On It or Not At All

by rvspberry (lostnoise)



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, just towards the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/rvspberry
Summary: Ted doesn’t think he’s ever felt this sort of heat before, like his body and soul are being swallowed by it. There’s fire licking up his spine, vibrating through him like the best goddamn shred of his life, like his sweat-slick skin will never cool down again.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	On It or Not At All

That evening started out simple enough - Megadeth concert at the convention center downtown, pressed close all through the night, Bill a permanent fixture against his front where they stood on the floor far from the mosh pit. Ted had been keyed up ever since Dave Mustaine got through the guitar solo and totally shredded _Tornado of Souls_. Ted always gets keyed up by a sick guitar solo.

And Bill knows that, without a doubt. He gives Ted that knowing look, the smug one, the one Ted gets every time Bill plays a sharp lick on his electric guitar and Ted can’t help but bite his lip and stare.

Bill had kept a hand on the inside of Ted’s knee the whole drive home, inching higher and higher up his thigh while Ted’s breath grew shorter and shorter, until Bill’s thick fingers were brushing up against the head of Ted’s dick. But when he let a tiny whine slip out of his mouth, Bill’s fingers slid right back down to his knee. Squeezed it gently. _Teasingly._

So Ted knew it was going to be _that_ kind of night from the very beginning.

Ted doesn’t think he’s ever felt this sort of heat before, like his body and soul are being swallowed by it. There’s fire licking up his spine, vibrating through him like the best goddamn shred of his life, like his sweat-slick skin will never cool down again.

He sinks his fingers into Bill’s curls and pants against his mouth as Bill drives his hips forward, cock sliding deep into Ted and rubbing over his spot with each pump inside.

It’s been intense all night. Bill was on him as soon as they came home, hands everywhere from his hair to his waist to his knees, and hiked him up the wall after they’d both worked on shedding their shirts. It put him at the perfect level to duck his head and suck Ted’s nipples into his mouth, teasing them with his tongue and teeth and breath until Ted was begging.

“Please, Bill, please,” Ted pleaded, tugging at Bill’s hair until he finally relented and pulled away.

Ted didn’t waste much time before sealing their mouths together, curling down eagerly to reach Bill’s lips.

Bill had thrown him on the couch and fingered him open just enough for there to be a stretch but no pain, just toeing the edge of not enough, but made him wet and messy with too much lube before he’d pushed in.

Now, with Bill poised above him, fucking into him, Ted is on fire.

Bill licks his lips above him, catching Ted’s eyes as he angles his hips to make brutal, short thrusts into his spot, the same one Bill had rubbed relentless circles into earlier.

It punches a yelp from Ted’s throat and one hand moves from fisting Bill’s hair to clutching at his back. Fingernails sink into the tanned skin between Bill’s shoulder blades. Bill hisses at the sharp touch and fucks into Ted a little harder, a little rougher. It makes Ted tighten up as white hot pleasure shoots through his stomach and up to his eyelids. He clenches his dark eyes closed, panting, whimpering with each unforgiving thrust from Bill above him.

“Bill,” he whines, digging his nails in further when his hand slips down Bill’s back. He’s so close. He can tell by the heavy breathing in Bill’s chest, the pants falling from those perfect lips, that Bill’s close, too. “Bill, please, I-”

Ted drops the hand in Bill’s hair to grip the base of his own dick, jerking himself off in quick, tight, strokes, uncaring of how dry it was as his own breaths go shaky. His whole body shivers the way it always does when Ted is about to cum. He swipes his fingers through the wetness gathered around the head to help slick his way, to make it that much better, but a hand sneaks down and pins his wrist to the mattress.

Ted darts his eyes up, surprised and confused, only to meet Bill’s heated look and feel the breath stutter right back out of his chest again.

“You cum on my cock or not at all,” Bill commands with a smug smirk, fingers wrapping tighter around Ted’s wrist.

He sits up, tight abs flexing with the movement, and Ted can’t help biting his lip at the sight of him. Like Bill’s a model right off the cover of some men’s magazine — every muscle of him gleaming above Ted, tan and slick with sweat.

The new angle, when Bill pumps his hips back in, hits right over his spot, again and again, Ted unable to do anything but take the punishing pace, his hands unable to leave Bill’s body even to get purchase on the couch. Bill goes until Ted’s coiled so tightly that he feels like he’s about to snap.

It only takes one squeeze of Bill’s hand around his wrist, one groan of his name on Bill’s lips, and Ted is cumming all over his stomach, tightening up around Bill’s cock as the blonde stutters his hips in once, twice, three hard, messy thrusts more and grunts as he cums, too.

They’d been so keyed up after the Megadeth concert that they forgot to grab the condom. They barely grabbed the lube from the end table in the living room before stumbling onto the couch and rutting like goddamn animals.

It was so _hot_.

Ted is panting as they recover, Bill rolling his head back with a groan before he rubs gently at Ted’s wrist.

“You good?” Bill checks in, licking his lips and darting down, still deep inside Ted, to kiss his boyfriend softly.

“Yeah, just… stay like this for a second longer,” he mumbles, embarrassed, as his hands flit down to Bill’s hips, holding him there. It just feels so nice to have Bill inside him, plugging him up.

“You got it, Ted,” Bill tells him with another stretched kiss.

Ted caves and leans in too, doesn’t make Bill do all the work since he does actually want kisses. He loves how Bill takes care of him after he gets a little rough. A little bossy. He loves that Bill can be that way with him, too - that Bill can push him and pull him to the edge before he shoves him right over.

“Love you, duder,” Bill mumbles against Ted’s mouth.

“Love you back, my most excellent companion,” Ted sighs happily.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted Bill and Ted fic!! I’m working on a sexy collab with my friend so keep your eyes peeled. She’s started to post BnT art over on her tumblr, @heck-in-a-handbasket, and I think it’s pretty fantastic tbh.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know with a kudo and, if you’re so inclined, a comment! (You can find me over on tumblr @rvspberryjvm.)


End file.
